1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a car-top carrier. 2. Description of Related Technology
Prior car-top carriers have differing constructions depending on the different objects to be transported, such as bicycles, skis, surfboards, and the like. Constructions also differ depending on the required position in which the objects are to be transported, with respect to the carrier and with respect to the vehicle (such as on the roof of a passenger car, and on the side or on the roof of a camper). In all cases, at least one supporting member and one holding member are provided with which the object to be transported is held and carried on the carrier.
Due to its function, the holding member is necessarily spaced from the supporting member, usually transversely to the direction of travel of the vehicle. In this position, there is a considerable wind resistance during travel when the holding member has a large frontal surface in the direction of travel. This is especially the case for ski holders, in which at least one ski can be clamped between two clamping strips.
The utilization of a car-top carrier is seasonal in most cases. During the season (for example, summertime for the transportation of bicycles and surfboards; wintertime for the transportation of skis), the car-top carrier is preferably left attached to the vehicle in order to save the labor of dismantling. Then, the objects to be transported are attached to the roof-top carrier on the day that they are going to be used, such as on a weekend. At other times, the holding member contributes to a significant increase of the wind-resistance during travel and to the production of noise, which have an adverse influence not only on comfort, but also on the useful performance of the vehicle.